Tensions
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: Cameron has been analysing Sarah's behaviour patterns and being the highly efficient Cyborg that she is, suggests a more efficient way of relieving tensions. mild M for content.


AN: I own nothing.

AN: The muse hit me today. I'll be getting back to my WIP Harry Potter stories but I'm contemplating branching out and writing the occasional one shots for TSCC.

 **Tensions**

* * *

A swift punch in the face forced Cameron to dedicate more of her CPU capacity to the fight at hand. As she backed up two paces to allow for more space to manoeuvre she analysed Sarah's body movements to determine her next possible attack and best defence strategy.

It all started about two months ago, when the Cyborg suggested that she could tone her fighting efficiency to fifty percent and be Sarah's sparring partner if she so desired. She argued that it would be fair and beneficial for both of them as her reduced fighting proficiency would give her only a slight advantage for which Sarah could easily compensate with her superior martial arts training. Since then it has become a thrice a week training element for the Mother of Hope.

Cameron spared some of her CPU capacity to monitor the woman's vitals to see how far she could push her limits. It also afforded some distraction to her chip which was in a constant state of confusion. Her internal diagnostics concluded that she was performing below average while her chip simultaneously kept repeating that attacking Sarah Connor was counterproductive to her mission to protect John Connor.

The roundhouse kick Sarah went for got slightly overbalanced and Cameron immediately saw her opening. As she grabbed the foot to counter the attack she dropped and rolled, effectively landing Sarah square on two shoulders on the makeshift training mat. She balanced her body above her, pressing the woman into the mattress with calculated weight at strategic points.

"Damn..." Sarah muttered in annoyance. Her breathing was heavy and sweat glistened on her flushed skin in large drops. "Alright, we're done for today", she acknowledged her defeat. She had to admit that they really were pretty evenly matched when Cameron withheld her superior physical strength.

To her surprise, the terminator didn't budge. "I said we're done, Tin Miss, you can get off me", she repeated, mildly irritated. She wanted to get into the shower.

Cameron subtly increased pressure with her hips, monitoring the changes in the raven haired woman's vitals, looking for telltale signs. "I don't want to", she stated simply.

"What? Get off me, Cameron!" Sarah growled out, frustrated at the Cyborg's odd behaviour. She felt her body flush from the pleasant sensation of Cameron pressing into her crotch at just the right angle, making her shiver with desire. It was all she could do to stop herself from grinding against the terminator's thigh so conveniently lodged between her legs. _'What the hell? I can't be lusting after a terminator...'_

"I've been analysing your behaviour patterns for the last two months", Cameron said in her characteristic monotone. "You want me to get off of you because you want to relieve your sexual frustration in the shower", she stated bluntly. She noted the look of absolute horror in Sarah's eyes as a significant portion of her blood travelled to her cheeks, which served to confirm Cameron's theory.

"I've researched ways of relieving sexual tension in humans and concluded that I would be of much better assistance than the shower head", the Cyborg said and before the Mother of Hope could protest in earnest she applied more pressure between Sarah's legs to prove her point.

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden contact which sent a jolt of pleasure through her body, and her eyes damn near rolled up into her head at Cameron's words, making her shiver in anticipation.

"Please allow me to assist you." Cameron repeated.

"Shut up, Tin Miss..." Sarah growled in reply before she crashed their lips together.

* * *

FIN

I hope you enjoyed this little snippet... let me know? :)


End file.
